


Act of Kindness

by comeblaqtome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Mild Body Worship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeblaqtome/pseuds/comeblaqtome
Summary: Sanji's boyfriend aims to make his hard day a little better.





	Act of Kindness

The day has been long.  
The day is always long, but it feels so much longer when Sanji’s feet get that aching throb in them that radiates all the way up his legs and settles in his lower back. He sets his paring knife down on his cutting board and presses the heel of his palms against his eyes, hoping the gentle pressure will soothe the migraine he’s been fighting since cleaning up after dinner, if only just for a moment.  
He decides it’s all too much for one day, and cleans up, taking his carrot peelings to the compost pile on his way to his room.  
The smell of eucalyptus and mint hangs in the air, the scented candle a soothing indicator that his boyfriend is still awake. “Were you waiting up for me?” he chirps, hanging up his suit jacket on the hook by the door.  
“I was. You seemed to be having a rough day, so I wanted to do something nice for you,” he’s fluffing a pillow in the accent chair next to the bed, pats the seat, “Go ahead and sit down, sugar”.  
The tension Sanji’s been holding in his shoulders dissipates a little just hearing that gentle voice, the gesture of kindness such a nice way to say ‘I love you’. He sits down, loosens his tie, and his partner kneels in front of him, picks up his feet and places them on the ottoman. “Sit back and relax for me, honey. I’m gonna take care of you,” he unlaces Sanji’s shoes, pulls the tongue back so they slip off easier, and sets them neatly under the edge of the chair. He pulls the black socks off afterwards and tosses them in the general direction of the laundry hamper.  
He takes one of Sanji’s achy feet into his hands and rubs softly in the arch of it, spreading circular movements up between the delicate carpal bones and pops his toes gently, one by one before repeating on the other foot. Sanji lights the last cigarette of the evening, but doesn’t take a puff. Just lets it sit in his fingers as he sighs and relaxes into the touch, the pains that had settled deep in his body from the stresses of the day all melting away. “Babe, thank you….” his voice is soft and he trails off as his partner begins rubbing the tension out of the muscles in his calves, a dab of cool lavender scented lotion in each of his palms. He massages all the way up his legs, pushes his trousers up to the knees to get what he can, pulls them off gently and leaves them in a puddle on the floor when he can’t anymore.  
He places a kiss on a porcelain knee and brings his hand up the outside of thighs, caresses gently over the tops, fingertips dipping under the hem of navy boxer briefs before gliding back down. He takes his time there, taking the soreness from the muscles underneath with each brush of his hands.  
He reaches up and deftly pulls Sanji’s loosened tie off, and easily flicks the buttons of his shirt open. Sanji reaches a hand out, knits his nicotine-stained fingers through the perfectly coiffed hair on the head between his legs. His partner’s eyes peer up at him, and the gaze makes the half-hard bulge sitting in Sanji’s shorts noticeably throb. His voice is gruff and his grip tightens on the hair in his hand, “You said you’re going to take care of me, right?”  
His lips have already parted in anticipation, and he yanks off the last piece of fabric separating the two, presses them to his nose before tossing them away with the rest of Sanji’s clothing. He licks his eager lips while he takes Sanji’s heavy cock into his hand, delighting in the heat against his outstretched tongue. He licks the length of the underside, tastes the first bead of precum off the head before swirling his tongue around the head. He strokes his hand down the shaft, pulling the foreskin back and kisses his way down to take Sanji’s balls gently into his velvet mouth.  
Sanji brings his free hand to his mouth, takes a drag off of his neglected cigarette as he admires the scene unfolding between his legs. He moans as the smoke floats out of his mouth, lacing the lusty air. His boyfriend takes Sanji’s cock in his mouth, sinks it to the back of his throat with practiced ease, despite the size, and works his hand slowly around the remaining length of the shaft. He bobs his head slowly back and forth as Sanji’s fingers languidly guided him up and down.  
As much as he’d like to enjoy the feeling all night, he’s close to finishing, and his shallow moans give him away. Knowing eyes glance up at him as his boyfriend continues sucking him. “May I?”, he pleads, hoping for the hum of approval that comes at the same time as his orgasm.  
He swallows what he can, the rest dripping onto his lips, and Sanji leans forward for a sticky sweet kiss. “Mm, how about we get cleaned up and ready for bed?”  
“I already drew you a bath, love.”


End file.
